An Unfortunate End
by Kei Silverwind
Summary: A brief rewrite on my favourite scene in Mirai Nikki.


-An Unfortunate End-

Written by Kei Silverwind

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kei Silverwind doesn't own Mirai Nikki and/or all of it's characters.

A/N: This is one of my first works, and I wrote this only to train myself and to improve my skills in English writing. I'll be open to any and all feedback!

Also, I do not use "Blabla" for speech, but I use 'Blabla' because this is the correct way to write where I live.

'Speech'

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

'Akise-kun...' Amano Yukiteru stood in the middle of the ruins, corpses of his friends laid astray throughout the vicinity.

A breeze swept through the ruins.

'So you've killed everyone.' Akise moved towards Yukiteru, each footstep making a soft thumping noise on the ruined floor.

'Akise-kun, I also have to kill you.' A breeze swept throughout the ruins, lifting dirt off of the floor, only to lay it back down a short distance away.

'I'm kind of sorry for being too soft on Gasai-san.' Akise, having made his way all the way to Yukiteru's position stared straight in Yuki's eyes, seemingly ignoring the gun pointed towards him.

'Really?' Yuki stepped backwards, subconsciously trying to make a little bit more distance between himself and the fuchsia-eyed teen, his hands shaking slightly.

'I should have killed her right then and there.' The white-haired teen flips open his phone, clutching it tightly between his fingers as he gazes at the screen. 'Then she wouldn't have made you do this.' Yuki's hands started shaking, his grip on the gun loosening considerably.

'I want to protect you.' Akise looked up from the screen of his apprentice diary, staring straight into Yukiteru's eyes. 'Now that this has happened, I'm going to choose the future where you're the last to survive.'

The sapphire-eyed teen took in a deep breath, his eyes widening as he did so.

'Right now, my diary is predicting that I will kill Gasai Yuno a few minutes from now.'

Akise closed his cellphone, proceeding to look at Yuki's eyes intensely.

'Wha-…' For a short moment Sapphire and Fuchsia clashed against eachother.

Another breeze swept through the clearing, while the strange mechanical world destroying orb in the background vanishes from existence, despite this phenomenon though, they didn't even spare it a glance.

'Yukiteru-kun.' Akise moved closer towards Yukiteru.

'Don't move!' Yuki did another step back, 'Don't move! Don't move!'

Despite his protests though, Akise persisted 'Listen to me, Yukiteru-kun!' the pale teen's face was shadowed by his own hair, a serious and grim look settled on his face. 'She plans on killing you too!' Yuki's eyes widened even more, he let out a short and frightened sound.

'A dead man can't bring anyone back, and I know why she concealed that from you.' Akise took a hold of both of Yukiteru's shoulders with each of his hands, his phone clutched inbetween the cloth of Yuki's jacket and the palm of the white-haired teen. 'She wanted you to continue winning in this game, just so that she can be the final winner.' Tears leaked from Yukiteru's eyes as he pressed the trigger of his gun. Only to be met with a simple click.

'Looks like you're out of bullets.' Akise smiles softly at Yuki. The moment was broken though, when a scratchy voice broke out over the vicinity. 'Yukkii!'

Both teens heard the footsteps echoing across the ruins eerily. 'Get away from Akise! hurry!'

Amano Yukiteru softly called out 'Yuno?'

Akise's eyes moved, only to land on the pink-haired figure approaching them. 'I'm not letting you have Yukiteru-kun.' He moved Yukiteru, making them face eachother directly, followed by the lowering of his own lips to Yuki's.

They both connected with a spark, Akise's eyes gazing into Yuki's. A soft red tint broke out across Yuki's cheeks.

Akise's eyes slid from Yuki's towards Yuno's. Only to be met with shocked, and widened eyes. Yuno let out a gasp.

'Akise-kun?' Yuki weakly called out as they parted, his mind unable to clearly comprehend what just happened.

Akise, in return only smiled at Yuki. 'Akise Aru…' Yuno's face was hid partially by her hair, her knuckles turning white as she gripped both her cellphone, and her knife tightly. 'You're… dead!' She screamed angrily.

'This time, I will kill you, Gasai-san.' Akise jumped from the nearby ledge, grabbing a pipe, while flipping open his phone. 'I won't change the future anymore!'

Both white- and pink haired individuals approached eachother. 'Don't do it, Yuno!' Yuki called out weakly, '_Akise-kun's diary has already predicted your death! If you face him…_'

Yuno started charging a scream ripping itself from her throat 'Akise!' She slashed at him wildly, Akise, in return, dodged the attack, retaliating with an attack of his own, not aimed for Yuno, but her future diary.

What happened though is what neither Yuki, nor Akise expected. No vortex appeared to pull her from existence.

A grin broke out across Yuno's face, her eyes lighting up with killing intent as she moves the edge of her knife across Akise's vulnerable neck.

Akise gasped, 'Why?' his eyes landed on Yuno's hand, which held her diary. Only to be met with another one. He moved his gaze towards the ground, his eyes meeting the broken remains of the diary that he hit. 'Two?' He let out another gasp.

'What's going on?' He fell down on the ground, the wound in his neck bleeding rapidly.

* * *

End

Thank you for reading!


End file.
